


World Enough, and Time

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: if there had been time...from at_the_ritz: Challenge #4: Quote"Had we but world enough, and time," (From Andrew Marvell, 'To His Coy Mistress'.)





	World Enough, and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

A slow slide of fingers, tips barely touching warm skin, quivering beneath soft, uncalloused pads, muscles flexing in their wake,

 

The trace of lips, parting, seeking the touch of tongue and teeth, a kiss bitter and bittersweet, like the whiskey consumed earlier, like brandy, aged and fine,

 

The taste of salt, and soap, and the scratch of wool on pale skin, fine sworls of hair, low and disappearing out of sight,

 

A warm, moist mouth against the slope of collarbone, pressing into the hollow of throat, pulse thrumming below the surface, alive and animate and mortal, 

 

Long, delicious pulls, his hands everywhere, nowhere left untouched, nowhere left unknowing of teeth and mouth and tongue,

 

The glide of skin against skin, mouth sliding against mouth, a slow desperate worship born of lust and fear and something else, something more, something dangerous and lost, 

 

The strength of a man’s hands, made weak, made beautiful and perfect with their task, made forever, 

 

The purest of love, shown to him unbound by convention or attitude, fingers slipped into his body, Jack's gasp as beautiful as the sheen of sweat on his skin,

 

 

Jack lay alone in the dark, the imagined touch behind closed eyes…


End file.
